


Gymnophoria

by AUersgonnaAU20



Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga), 探偵の探偵 | Tantei no Tantei (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUersgonnaAU20/pseuds/AUersgonnaAU20
Summary: “Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.”





	Gymnophoria

        The restaurant Hatori had chosen for them to eat at was semi-casual, though he’d prompted Rena to wear a skirt. She declined the idea, not having any motivation to. Hatori seemed disappointed by that, though Rena preferred to go out in what she was comfortable in and made sure to still be classy enough for the setting.

        Handing the menu back to the waiter after she ordered, Rena gave Hatori’s upper body a once over. She hadn’t given much thought to what he wore since he usually wore the same thing: a suit. And tonight was no different. A dark gray suit with a white shirt and navy blue tie. Both of them were creatures of habit when it came to clothing choices.

        However, he wore his glasses to dinner. It surprised Rena for only a moment, usually she didn’t see Hatori wearing them outside his home or behind-the-wheel. Nonetheless, she thought them to be attractive on him.

        A buzzing sound came from her purse and she looked at Hatori before checking her phone to see who texted. Rude as it might be to check messages on a date with a significant other but they had an understanding due to both of their professions and never knowing exactly when something happened that might require them.

         “Who is it?” Hatori asked, though Rena knew it was him checking if she needed to leave or not.

         “One of my colleagues telling me they got the information I asked for.” Rena turned the phone’s screen off and slid it back into her purse.

         Looking back up, an involuntary shiver ran through her as if Hatori were undressing her with his eyes. If he were, he picked something of an inconvenient time to do so.

         “Stop doing that,” Rena said, lifting her glass of water to her lips and took a sip.

         “I’m not doing anything. Only sitting here and talking to you,” Hatori responded with the epitome of someone trying their damnest to act innocent but the mixture of fear from being caught and the forged innocence could be detected in his expression.  

         She chuckled.

         “I’m a detective, Hatori, don’t think you can easily get out of this one.” She leaned forward and lowered her voice. “How far did you get?”

         Hatori followed her example and leaned forward, elbows perched on the edge of the table.

         “Farther than you did.”

         “One little thing; I wasn’t undressing you in my mind. I thought you looked good in your clothes this evening. But, now that you have me thinking about it, you’d look good in only your glasses.” 

        The tips of his ears turned pink and he cleared his throat then leaned back and took a sip from his water. 

        All the while Rena smiled innocently, eyes sparkling with unspoken plans for later that evening. 


End file.
